If I Can't Hate You
by banishing gun
Summary: All he wanted was to get in a little training. Itachi had other plans and Sasuke is forced to consider matters he'd rather leave in the past. Rated for language, yaoi, incest and non-con, you've been warned.


_Okay so I'm gone for a while and then return with this grim offering. I'd apologise but it'd be insincere._

_There are warnings on it for rape, swearing, explict yaoi (gay) sex and the unfortunate fact that Sasuke and Itachi are brothers which due to the nature of their hotness results in incest.  
_

_I intend to continue this but then I have a lot of intentions and they don't always come to anything heh. _

_All feedback appreciated, especially CONSTRUCTCTIVE criticism_

_Naruto and its characters sadly don't belong to me._

The two brothers lay sprawled on the ground, each panting for breath as they tried to slow the frantic pace of their racing hearts. Finally the older of the two pushed himself to his feet, tugging his pants up and fastening the folds of his coat around himself once more. "You couldn't hate me enough brother, so I fuelled that fire. Thank me for it, and hate me with all the fury of your battered, empty soul."

Turning Itachi took one final look at the younger member of the Uchiha clan, his face expressionless before he slipped away into the night. Silence returned to the clearing that had only moments ago been filled with screams and hoarse cries, moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh, the rattling, panting breaths of the human body truly exerting itself.

Lying on the dusty ground, body slick with blood, sweat and other more unmentionable fluids Sasuke could do nothing but relive his encounter with his brother. It required no sharingan trickery from the older Uchiha, it was burned onto his eyelids and branded on his body. Sobbing brokenly he buried his face against his arm as his mind took him from the pain of his body only to endure it again in his mind.

XxXxXxX

The full moon lit up the night, deepening the shadows but providing ample light for the ninja heading away from the cluster of houses and out into the surrounding forest. Sleep rarely came easily to Sasuke Uchiha, with so much fuel for his nightmares he was loathe to surrender to it. Tiring of staring at his ceiling he sought the fresh air of nature and debated whether to train in an attempt to tire his body enough for dreamless sleep.

Finally slowing to a halt when he reached a wide clearing bathed in moonlight he sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he steadied his turbulent thoughts. When he opened them though they immediately narrowed as a figure detached itself from the shadows. As his brother made himself known he hissed in annoyance, body tensing as he dropped into a fighting stance he was put off guard as Itachi merely laughed.

"I'm not here to fight little brother, you aren't capable of providing me with enough of a challenge to make it worth my while. I'm here to help you."

Confusion crossed the younger Uchiha's face as he scowled at the other. "What do you mean?" Getting no answer his eyes widened as he realised the longer haired male had disappeared. Before he even had time to turn there was a hand around his throat from behind, slender fingers only lightly pressed to his windpipe but promising menace.

Frozen in place Sasukes eyes wildly swivelled to try and look over his shoulder, catching nothing but a glimpse of raven hair and smirking lips. As he struggled the hand on his throat tightened and he fell still. Snarling powerlessly as he was thrown to the ground he grunted as a knee cruelly dug into his back, pinning him to the ground. His hands were forced behind him and deft fingers partly unravelled the bandages that covered his arms, tying the ends of them together and effectively binding him.

"you think I've already taken all you have don't you little brother" he murmured, voice a dull monotone, "but we haven't even begun, so much more I can rob you of". Cold fear settled in the younger Uchiha's heart but it was tempered by the heat of his anger as he struggled against his brother, hissing in annoyance as Itachi merely laughed. Bound hands forced above his head they were pinned to the ground by a kunai knife through the bandage ends as he was flipped onto his back. "I want to watch your face" murmured the older male idly, "I want to see it twisted by hatred, pain and of course passion". Smirk darkening he forced Sasuke's legs apart, slender fingers slipping under the waistband of his shorts.

Anticipation of the most unpleasant kind robbed the younger male of breath as he squirmed beneath him, desperately trying to get free as he realised just what was planned for him. It wasn't enough to stop him being robbed of his clothes though, the fabric folded neatly, mockingly, and set to the side in a tidy pile. It was clear Itachi was yet again going to leave him alive to lick his wounds and let his humiliation fester.

This time it went further though, a far deeper humiliation. Cheeks burning red with shame and anger he snarled up at his brother as he fought him. "This is wrong you bastard, not even you should sink so low, fight me!" As Itachi ignored his words, slipping a finger between the cheeks of his ass as he watched him coolly. Sasuke's words became broken, tone slipping from defiance to pleading. "Fight me, please, please just fight me, not this. Beat me down, show me that all my hours of training have come to nothing but please, please not this!"

"Foolish little brother, don't you realise that the way you writhe and plead only makes you all the more alluring? Don't be so naive as to think this a chore for me, this is about pleasure" he murmured, rubbing a fingertip round Sasuke's entrance. Eyes widening at Itachi's words he froze, body shuddering slightly from his touches. "My pleasure that is" he added as he thrust his fingers into the smaller body.

Hating himself for having made a single sound Sasuke couldn't hold back the cry that tore from his lips as not just one but two fingers were shoved roughly into his ass, forcing their way past the taut ring of muscle without an ounce of compassion. A broken sob slipping from his lips he tried to move away from the agony but only succeeded in driving his fingers in deeper.

Tangling a hand in Sasuke's hair he tugged his head to the side, firmlyly holding him in place as he kissed him roughly, mouth no more considerate than his questing fingers. Fighting for breath the younger Uchiha tried to twist his head away, giving up on such a course of action and instead biting down hard on Itachi's lip. To his amazement that got him no reaction but a pleasured moan and he again cringed as he felt the bitter metallic taste of his brothers blood trickling across his tongue.

What was the point of fighting it? Every time, every single time Itachi won. Why would this be any different to when they fought? Giving up on struggling he lay back on the dirt, eyes closing as he left his mouth slack, feeling Itachi explore every inch of it with a questing tongue as his fingers made just such a thorough inspection of his ass. Body sprawled on the ground he screwed his eyes shut to try and forgot one very obvious fact, that despite the limpness of his body there was one part of his anatomy that was very much the opposite.

Despite the pain, the agony of the rough entry of his fingers and preparation of his tender hole, despite the humiliation of the loss and the disgust that there was blood between them he was still hard. Itachi seemed to revel in the fact though his demeanour remained as impassive as ever. Running fingers teasingly up his length he flicked at the slit with a purple painted nail. "It's perfectly natural of course" he stated, "the bodies pre-programmed response though it does seem you're delightfully masochistic."

Sasuke burned with shame, finally managing to hiss out his fury fuelled words. "What about this is even remotely natural, it's sick, it's..." The younger clan members hunt for suitable words was ended as Itachi thrust his cock into him in one brutal thrust. Screaming out his nails cut deep into his palms as he screwed his bound hands into fists, blood seeping from his palms as he twisted wildly against the knife and weight of Itachi that held him in place but he was firmly pinned and his attempts at escape were as futile as ever.

Ignoring his quest for freedom the longer haired male began to thrust inside him almost immediately, movements almost mechanical in their rhythmic nature though it was clear from the sounds Itachi was making that he was lost to the pleasure of it. Moaning thickly he licked at Sasuke's neck and chest, biting at his nipples which only made him complain all the more bitterly though his cock jumped at the attention, pre-come leaking from the tip.

Biting hard at his lip he desperately tried to hold back his sounds, unlike the elder brother. Forcing back each noise he refused to give in to the sobs that threatened to shake his body apart though there was nothing he could do about the silent tears that streamed down his cheeks. As Itachi's powerful thrusts grazed his prostate he writhed beneath him, legs unintentionally spreading a little wider in silent and unacknowledged encouragement.

Willing accepting the invitation the older ninja roughly grasped pale hips, lifting them higher as his tight grip bruised tender flesh. Thrusts growing more ragged as exertion and approaching climax took their toll. To Itachi's delight he wasn't the first to reach completion, Sasuke crying out as his release spattered his own stomach. "Without even a hand on your cock" he teased cruelly, words breathless as he pummelled his tender ass, savouring the way it clenched around him as his brother came.

Breath hitching he climaxed, his release spreading deep inside the other males abused body before he pulled out with little concern for the younger males comfort. Blood and cum streaked Sasuke's ass and thighs as he lay broken on the ground, eyes closed as he panted for breath, black hair plastered to his forehead by sweat.

And that of course was when Itachi had got to his feet, retrieved his knife and freed his brothers wrists before checking his clothes and walking into the night without even a backwards glance, his words hanging in the suddenly still air. The replays that already haunted Sasuke's thoughts were obvious fodder for his nightmares but as the battered ninja slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees he knew it wasn't the rape that would truly stalk his every moment.

What left such a bitter taste in his mouth and was responsible for the tears that still silently tracked down his face was the fact that he knew Itachi was right. He didn't hate him enough. What was truly a barb to his soul though was the knowledge that he could never hate him. Not when despite it all he loved him, not when beneath the agony and derision he had held tightly to their despicable coupling because it was the material of his very darkest desires.

Wiping himself down as best he could, ignoring the pain as his training had taught him too, as his personal strength allowed him too, he pulled on his clothes as he remembered that day so long ago when he'd told Kakashi and the other members of team seven of his life's purpose. Back then he'd blindly believed his own words, he couldn't say for sure at what point things had changed and he'd realised his hatred would never be strong enough.

Love and hate were perhaps the closest of emotions, so easily confused because of their shared intensity. They were two sides of the same coin. Shakily moving a few steps he supported himself against the rough bark of a tree for a few moments before slowly heading back towards the village. He'd never openly admit his emotions, certainly not to Itachi of all people, he could barely face it himself, or rather he didn't, losing himself in training to distract his thoughts.

Again and again he'd throw himself against his brother, knowing in his heart that he'd never win but never wanting to. Knowing full well that he could never kill him he'd throw himself against him time and again, to fight him with all the fury not of hate but of his hidden desires. Itachi could blame his bodies reactions on a natural response to such stimulation, Sasuke didn't care just as long as he never knew the truth.

It would seem that he was now without purpose but that was quite untrue. Despite the fact he knew he could never win he kept trying, knew he had to keep doing so. The only way he could be free of his hated love was to kill it at source. His love only made him all the more desperate for power and he'd do anything to get it.

Whether to die by Itachi's hands or endlessly fight against him he could never give in to his obsession. There was nothing to do but fight and for that purpose he'd continue. It was the only way things could end and no matter how painful it might be to face facts he knew their love could never flourish, there was only one outcome and that was death.


End file.
